The Scare Challenge At Mola Island
by LA J Lover7778
Summary: A Pumkaboo and her four Pokemon friends dare to take the Scare Challenge at the, so called, haunted island. But what happens when they start to lose watch on each other in the house they find? Will they make it out alive and together? Or we they get lost and never find each other ever again? Cover illustrated by alexupenguin


The Scare Challenge At Mola Island

**hey! Thanks for choosing my story to read! And yes I know this is a late Halloween fic. I had to rewrite the beginning three times _just_ to get it right. Just a heads up, my pikachu character mentions 'old pokemon' which means 'old language' if no one catches that. Now, I hope you enjoy!;**

* * *

><p>"AAHHH!" I yelled as my Pikachu friend pocked me lightly on my back. The Swablu flying above us started to laugh at my reaction. Us three Pokemon friends had been walking, floating, and flying through our little Pokemon village called Purbell. It was Halloween and everyone was getting in on the fun, except me. I can be scared very easily and I'm not very good at scaring other Pokemon.<p>

"Oh Bloom! You can be so," the electric mouse paused to think, "easily scared! Try to relax and expect the scare!" She encouraged me. The I sighed in response.

"Lapika, it's hard for me to be so relaxed when I don't know when someone is going to jump at me. How do you do it?" I asked doubtfully as I looked at my Pikachu friend, Lapika.

The reason my friends are trying to help my 'scare' problem is, I'm a Pumpkaboo. I'm one of those, Halloween Pokemon. Everyone thinks I'm a great scarer, or I only get scared at the really scary stuff, that's not me. I'm more like the type that doesn't like to surprise or be surprised.

"It's okay Bloom, we just want you to be ready for the Scare Challenge tonight. The _whole_ village is going to be there and you don't want to make a fool of yourself. Maybe if you get use to getting surprised here, then you won't have a problem at Mola Island." My friend, Melody the Swablu, told me as she landed in front of us.

Our village is holding for the first time a Scare Challenge. The makers say that its going to be the scariest Scare Challenge in the WHOLE region. Pokemon are coming from all over. This challenge is so scary that they makers of the Scare Challenge had to make a level limit because they didn't want low level Pokemon fainting in the challenge. My friends and I are the right level to take the challenge. They have been talking about it nonstop. It almost scares me.

"I know I know, but it's not like I can just stop being s-scared. How many more hours do we have till we meet with them?" I asked.

Two of our friends are coming over to our village for the Scare Challenge. We once all lived in this village, but they moved away. We never lost touch though, we always sent letters to each other. They are just as excited for this challenge as my two friends here.

"In about a, half hour." Melody told me as she looked at the sun. I nearly fell down.

"_Half_ an hour! How am I going to get ready for the haunted island in a _half_ hour!" I yelled at the sky.

"But if I know that Delcatty, she might be waiting for us now." Lapika informed me. With hearing this I fell face forward on the ground.

"I'm hopeless." I mumbled into the dirt.

"Oh it's not that bad. Hey maybe Lavender has some advice for you! She always knows what to say!" Melody told me as she patted my back with her wing. I sighed in response and got up. We started walking to the east side of the village where we planed to meet up with our friends.

"Hey, how much do you guys think that Delcatty changed? More bossy, or more selfish?" Lapika asked as she looked up in thought.

"Bossy!" We all said at once as we started to laugh at our timing.

"I can't wait to see them! The last time we saw each other was over a year ago. And I can't wait for the Scare Challenge! This has got to be the best day of my life!" Lapika told us as fell on her back to take it all in. We were in the grass valley outside the village. I looked at her for a minute then at the sky. The sun was about to set over Mola the 'Haunted Island' where the Scare Challenge is. Mist was already appearing on the lake. A shiver went down my back as I turned to look away.

_I'm going on that island and I'm going to have fun with my friends. Ya, and I'm not going to chicken-out._ I thought to myself.

"There you guys are! I've been waiting for twenty minutes!" We heard a friendly voice say. I turned to see my b friend. She looked like her usual self, but with a messenger bag cross her body.

Lapika was first to respond, "Maddie? I thought for sure Lavender would be here first, not you."

Our b friend Maddie came up to us and said, "Well, I know I WASN'T the type to be early, but I couldn't help myself. Ever since I moved to Birdground I've been getting to places early and more organized. I guess I'm turning into Lavender!" We all laughed at that.

"Oh my spark no!" Lapika yelled at our friend once we stopped laughing. "That would so boring! Think about it, having two friends like Lavender. All bossy and stuck up. That would be horrible!" We all looked up in thought, then we started laughing our heads off.

"Oh my! That would be so sad if you actually acted like Lavender!" Melody said, "I mean, Lavender is great, it's just, no one is like that Delcatty. She is in a class all by herself." We all nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys, you know what would be so funny?" Lapika started. I shook my head as a grin spread across Melody's face. "If Lavender stared acting like Maddie!" We all laughed hard until we heard another voice laughing with us. I was first to noticed. I turned around to see my friend Lavender, the Delcatty.

"You know, that would be funny. But I'm glad I am who I am." Lavender told us once we quieted down. She walked up to us and sat down next to me.

"Lavender! It's been a long time!" Maddie said as she got up to hug her.

"It has been a too long of a time." Melody said as she joined the hug.

"Totally!" Lapika cried as she jumped on Lavenders back.

"I'm just glad we are all here!" I told them as I floated over and hugged the best I could.

Lavender POV

_It's great to see my old friends again. Melody still has a kind voice, Maddie still is always happy to see her friends, Lapika is still making awesome jokes, and Bloom, well, I have to test if she is still the same. _I thought to myself.

I slowly moved my tail behind Bloom. Everybody was still hugging me so no one would notice. When it was about at the centre of her back I tapped her.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" She immediately screamed. She floated fast behind a tree that was near by. I could see her shaking. I started to laugh as my friends got off me. They all have me a funny look.

"What? I can't prank my friends now? I'm not as stuck up as I was when I lived here." I told them.

"That's great!" Lapika shouted as I got up. I walking over to Bloom and sat beside her. I could see Mola Island over the horizon. It looked like a floating forest on the water.

"You haven't changed at all Bloom. Are you sure you want to go to Mola Island? I don't want you doing things only because your friends are." I told her kindly.

"No, I have to do this. I have to do this for myself. If I don't get over this fear, then I'll never forgive myself. I'm not just doing this for them, but to prove to myself that I can conquer anything." She told me confidently. I looked at her. She wasn't shaking anymore. She looked at me then continued, "lets go to the harbour. We don't want to be late for the boat ride!" She floated back to the group of friends and told them she was fine.

_I was wrong. _I thought to myself. _She did change. She has more confidence then before. But she's going to need something more then just confidence for her to take this challenge._

I got up and turned around to look at the group. It looked like Bloom told them we should head to the harbour. I saw Lapika waving her paw at me telling me to come. I ran over.

"You ready for the scariest Scare Challenge ever?" Maddie asked me excitedly.

I nodded my head and responded, "Of course!" We started walking through the village.

"Hey I have an idea! How about we have our own little challenge in the Scare Challenge?" Lapika announced. Bloom nearly froze as Maddie and I nodded at the electric mouse with excitement. "Okay, for the challenge we have to go on the island in pars and try to scare each other!"

"That's a great idea! How will the paring work?" I asked quickly. Maddie and Melody nodded in agreement as they looked at Lapika.

"I haven't thought of that yet." The little yellow mouse trailed off.

"How about we write numbers on pieces of paper? Two number ones and three number twos. Whoever has the same numbers are partners!" Melody suggested.

"That'll work! How about the ones are the monsters that have to scare the twos?" Maddie paused to look at Lapika. The yellow mouse nodded her head excitedly. The brown bunny continued, "Here, I had some paper." Maddie told us as she reached in her bag. She pulled out some paper and started writing on it. Once she finished she grabbed a hollow plastic pumpkin and dropped the five pieces of paper in it.

She mixed them up before saying, "Alright, I'll draw first." She picked a piece of paper.

"Me next!" Lapika said as she grabbed one.

"I'm third." Bloom said shyly and unwillingly as she grabbed one.

"Then that makes me fourth." I said as I grabbed one.

"And then last, but not least, me!" Melody announced.

We all opened our papers.

_I got number one. _I thought to myself. _This means I'm gonna be a scarer. Cool._

I looked up and asked, "I got a number one, who's my partner?" I looked around the group of friends before I saw Melody's wing raised.

"That would be me! So, we are the monsters that have to scare you guys?" Melody asked. Maddie nodded her head.

"You okay with this Bloom?" Lapika asked her. She nodded her head as she moved forward.

"Lets go. We don't want to be late!" She said as she continued to move to the west.

Melody's POV

"So how do you think we should scare them?" I asked thinking of ways to scare them. "We could, land on them if we hid in the trees. Or we could, run from opposite sides and tackle them. Or we could, sneak behind them and ju-"

"I got an idea, but I'll tell when we start our challenge." Lavender cut me off. I looked at her again. She had one I those, mystery grins, which only means she has a brilliant idea.

"Okay." I replied as I turned my attention on the village.

It was getting darker by the minute and slowly the village Halloween lights were turning on. There was already a great orange glow over the village. Everything looked amazing.

"Is _that_ what we're going to the island in?" Lavender asked doubtfully as I turned my attention on the boat in front of us. Or should I say train?

"Wow! We're gonna ride in a train!" Lapika said happily. Right in front of us was a old black train with open carts attach to it. I flew over it to see when the tracks led. As I looked out on the water I could barely see the tracks through the mist, but I did see them.

"We're gonna ride a train on water to the island? That's crazy awesome!" I said as I flew back to my friends.

"Guys you would believe it! The tracks on _on_ the water!" I told them excitedly. I landed in front of them and saw their faces. Everyone had their mouth open especially Bloom.

"Hey guys! I just heard that they wanted to make the ride to Mola Island scary to they made a train and put tracks on the water! Awesome right?" Maddie told us as she walked to the group. She looked up to see my friends surprised faces. "What did I miss?" She asked confused.

"Well, I just told them that." I told her.

"Oooohhhhh. So wha-"

"And here are our first Challengers!" Someone called, cutting off Maddie. Everyone's attention turned to the Pokemon that called to us. I turned around to see a Noivern. He looked important, with two Misdreavus at his left and right.

"What do you mean?" Lapika asked quickly.

The Noivern snapped his fingers and the Misdreavus on his right came forward and said, "You five kids are the first to arrive. You can go on the Mola Island right now if you wish, this is our little treat to the first Pokemon who arrive. You guys will be the only Pokemon on the island for the next thirty minutes." My mouth dropped open.

_This was great!_ I thought.

"This has got to be he best day of my _life_!" Lapika screamed.

"In other words, we'll take your at offer. We can just get in now?" Lavender asked kindly.

"Oh course! Please enjoy! Oh and tell me what you guys think of it when you come back. If there should be anything changed just ask and I will see to it!" The Noivern told us as he walked off with the Misdreavus that was on his left. The other Misdreavus stayed with us.

"Here, please enjoy the ride." She told us.

Maddie's POV

Bloom, Lapika, and I got into the first cart as Lavender and Melody got in the second. We heard a loud whistle and the train started. It was really rocky. When we got on the water we started to heard ghost sounds. I quickly looked over to Bloom to see if she was alright. She looked fine, she was shaking a little though. I turned my attention to the other cart. Lavender seamed to be as worried as me.

"I'm guessing you guys get the head start in Lapika's challenge?" Bloom asked. Lapika nodded her head.

_Bloom is fine. She wants to do this, she wants to conquer her fear._ I started thinking to myself.

"AAAAHHHH!" We heard a loud high pitched scream that broke my thoughts. I started shaking as I looked around.

"Don't tell me you guys are scared of a scream? That was totally recorded and from how distant it sounded, I think that came from the island." Lapika informed us matter-of-facty. I took a deep breath and continued to look around. The mist looked thicker then when we left.

"How long do you think we should have?" Lavender asked.

"Ten minutes will do. Is that okay with you two?" Lapika asked us.

"Yep." I responded as Bloom nodded her head.

"Hey, is it just me or it this fog getting thicker?" Lapika asked.

"No, it's getting thicker!" I said as I crouch next the cart wall.

"Oh come on! You're not scare of fog are you?" Lapika asked. I shook my head, but I didn't stop shaking.

"Hey I think we're her-"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed. A ghost just flew right in front of us. Right over our heads! I quickly looked around. It looked like Bloom, and Melody had screamed too, but no signs of the ghost.

"You guys are scared of _that_?" Lavender and Lapika said in unison. They both laughed at their timing as I continued to look around.

_Wow, the mist is so thick I can barely see what's in front of me._ I thought to myself.

"Like I was saying before, we're here!" Melody finished her sentence. Our attention turned to the front of the train.

"What do you mean? I can't see the island." Lapika said disappointed.

"I can't ether." I told them. I looked back at Melody, waiting for her explain.

"It will come into view for you guys in a minute. But I complete forgot I have extra good vision!" Melody told us. I looked back to the front of the train.

"Oh right! How could I forget!" Lavender cried.

"Hey! I see it now! Look at the base of the water and you'll be able to see the outline!" Bloom called. I took another look where I thought the island was going to be and I saw the outline. It seamed pretty small, but there was a frighting glow around it.

"Cool! This is going to be awesome!" I said.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Lapika asked slowly, she sounded scared. We all looked at her. We couldn't see her face. She looked terrified.

"No, what was it?" Melody asked nervously.

"It was the sound of," she paused to shake a little. She started lifting her head slowly as she continued, "you guys screaming!" She yelled as we screamed. She had put a yellow face mask on her face which made it look like she had no eyes. I wanted to run around in panic it was so scary. I calmed down as I realized Lapika and Lavender laughing. I started laughing with them. I looked over at Melody she still had shock on her face.

"You two can calm down, it was a joke!" Lapika told Melody and Bloom. I turned to looked at Bloom. She had froze facing the water.

"You okay Bloom?" I asked getting worried that this was to much for her. She slowly stated turning to me. I took a close look at her face when it appeared.

"AAAHHHHHH!" I yelled. "BLOOM!" I yelled again.

"What's wrong?" I think everyone asked at once.

"L-look a-at her f-face." I managed to say. I was terrified. Then I heard gasps. There was nothing on Bloom's face. It was just, brown.

"Oh Bloom, I didn't mean to-"

"You guys screaming!" She yelled as we all screamed. Even Lapika. I hugged the little yellow mouse and started to crawl away. We got as far away from Bloom as possible. Then, we heard laughing. It wasn't evil laughter or mocking, it was, just, laughter. Bloom shook her head (or body?) and a brown mask fell off.

"Bloom! You, pranked, us?" Lapika asked slowly.

"Indeed I did!" She before laughing her head off. I started laughing with her as did everyone else.

_That was pretty good! I never knew she had it in her. _I thought to myself.

"And guess what? We're on Mola Island!" Bloom announced. My attention turned to the land around us. It was pretty dark, but I could see the island perfectly, almost like day. I guess it was all the evil coloured lights that were on. Everything looked so real too, maybe because it was. The train came to a screeching stop. As we got out I realized that we were in a swamp area.

"Here's the first sign!" Lapika said as she walked up to a brown sign in the mud.

Lavender came up behind her and began to read, "'Your challenge started now. There is only 'one way'. Find the the 'one way' and took that way to be saved.'"

"Is that old Pokemon or a riddle?" Lapika asked.

"I don't know, but I do think we should find this 'one way' and then spilt up." Melody suggested.

"Hold on, there's more. 'This is one of fourth signs you will saw. If you found them all, great was the scare to be.'" Lavender said.

"Okay, that's _really_ old Pokemon. Is that meant to be scary? Cause it's not!" Lapika yelled at the sign.

"I think it means if we follow the signs then there will be a terrifying scare at the end. What do you think Lavender?" I asked looking at the cream cat.

She looked over to me an answered, "Me too, should we find the signs?" She asked.

"Of course! Okay, I just thought of all the rules to my challenge. First the monsters get a head start. Second if the non-monsters get to all the signs first they win! Third if the monsters get to scare the non-monsters really good and the non-monsters don't know it's them the monsters win! How does that sound?" Lapika summed up.

"Perfect! Just one question. Are we gonna find the 'one way' together? Or not?" Lavender asked. I looked at Lapika. She was staring up in thought.

"Yeah, we should look for that together. It will give us an idea on how scary this Scare Challenge really is." She told us. I nodded in agreement.

"So, how do we find the 'one way'?" Bloom asked.

"I think we should try going into that opening in the forest there." Melody said. I look to where he was pointing. Like she did there was a opening to the forest and it looked like a trail.

"We got nothing to lose, let's go!" Lapika shouted.

"Sh! We don't want to awake the spirits!" I yelled a whisper. Everyone laughed at that.

We started walking down the trail. I hate to admit it, but I was shaking. The weather wasn't that cold, it was more like fear. I looked back to see Bloom. She seamed fine.

_How is she so calm? Even I'm afraid of what's next._ I thought to myself.

I looked around trying to get my mind off the 'great was the scare to be'. It's sounds weird, but it's got me scared. We were are walking through a normal looking forest. If this wasn't Mola Island, I wouldn't so on edge.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" I turned around to see Bloom with shock written on her face.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I asked getting fearful.

"T-there was a g-ghost. I-it tried to e-eat m-me." She said weakly. My eyes went wide with terror.

"A g-ghost tried to e-eat you?"I asked making sure I heard what I heard.

"Y-yeah." She answered simply.

"Ah cool! I wish that happened to me! I want to be eaten! Maybe that will be a good scare." Lapika whined. I looked at like she was crazy. "What?" She responded.

"Hey guys! I found the next sign!" Melody called to us.

"Hey Bloom, do you still want to go on?" I asked.

She shook herself before answering, "Yeah, the ghost just got me surprised, that's all." She floated up to the others to see what the sign said.

I got to the group before lavender started, "'Tis luck unto you! You might have gotten thus far, but the truth yet be told in the 'great was the scare to be'! You will have found the 'one way', but! But I say! You stillth have more that shall scare the life out of you! See the olden lights and followed to be saved. Be warned that of the road! It is the road!'"

"What is up with these signs? Do they think they scare us? It's just old Pokemon." Lapika asked.

"This time I haven't an idea." Lavender said.

"Oh don't tell me you're going old Pokemon on us too?" Melody asked.

"Ha, no, but what does it mean 'it is the road'? What will the road do? Eat us?" Lavender said as Bloom froze.

"Sorry Bloom." She said looking at her.

Lapika's POV

"Are we gonna spilt up now?" I asked impatiently ask looked at everyone. They seamed deep in thought. "Are you guys ignoring me?" I asked getting more impatient.

"This is Mola Island we are talking about, maybe it's a bluff? Just to scare us?" Maddie suggested.

"Yeah, but we should be guard, like you said, this is Mola Island." Lavender agreed.

"Hey Lapika, did you say something?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, I did. Are we gonna split up now?" I asked impatiently again.

"Yeah, we'll go this way. Give us a ten minute head start. You coming Melody?" Lavender asked as she started walking on a trail leading left.

"Wait! Why should we split up? Haven't you guys heard the rumoured house? I think we should find that, then the monsters can try to scare us." Bloom said quickly. I looked at her for a moment.

"Wait, Bloom, you knew about this 'rumoured' house and you didn't tell me? Gosh! But anyway, yeah that's a good idea! Are you three okay with it?" I asked looking over at my other friends. They nodded their heads.

"Okay then! Here are the new rules to 'Lapika's Scare Challenge'! First, the monsters get a ten minute head start. Second, the non-monsters have to go in the 'haunted house' and in every room. Third, if the monsters scare the non-monsters so good that the non-monsters didn't know it was them, the monsters win! Fourth, if the non-monsters get through the WHLOE house without getting scared or knowing that it was the monsters that scared them, the non-monsters win! What do you guys think?" I asked almost out of breath. I looked from face to face. They were all in thought.

_Man, these Pokemon really know how to annoy someone_. I thought to myself.

"I have one question, if the non-monsters know it was the monsters that scared them, will the monsters get another chance to scare the non-monsters?" Maddie asked.

"That's a very good question. Yes, the monsters can scare the non-monsters as many times as it takes until there is a winner." I told them. "Anymore questions?" I asked looking at everyone.

"Nope." Bloom answered.

"It makes enough sense." Melody said.

"Alright then! Lets find this 'road'!" I announced.

"Sounds good, but where do we start?" Maddie asked looking at our surroundings.

"Hey guys!" Lavender yelled to us from behind the sign. "There's a map behind the sign! And it shows the path we can take to the next sign!" I ran over to her. I jumped I her shoulder to get a look at this map. I could see a line that looked like the trail that we were to take. At the bottom of the map there was a note that read 'one way'.

"Cool! Lets take it!" I said.

"But first we need to find east and west." Lavender told me. I got down and walked up to the sign.

"There. We came from here and we have to go," I paused to look around, "in there!" I pointed over to a exit out of the forest.

"How did you-"

"There's the 'one way' so, that means this sign is here, and that we have to go there." I said cutting off Lavender as I pointed on the map. She nodded at my logic.

"That seams reasonable." She said. I ran around the sign and up to my group of friends.

"Now lets find that road!" I said as a walked over to the trail.

"A-are you sure this is the b-best idea? I mean, what if this r-road isn't a b-bluff, and it try's to e-eat us?" Bloom asked nervously.

"Who knows? Maybe maybe not. Lets find out." I told her.

We continued down the road. Everything was fine.

"Wow. What is this place?" I asked as we exited the forest. We were in a valley.

**_THUD!_**

"AAAHHHH!" I heard Bloom, Maddie, and Melody scream. I looked over to Lavender. She had shock written on her face.

_Wow! Everyone gets scared at the sound of a falling tree. I guess I'm the only serious one._ I thought to myself.

I turned around to see what fell. It was a tree like I thought. I looked at my friends again to see if they were alright.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I heard a loud that sounded like it came from behind that fallen tree.

"W-what was t-that?" Bloom barely managed to say. I started to shake. I quickly looked over to Lavender for advice, she seamed to be thinking.

"We should go check it out." Lavender said taking a step forward.

"A-are you s-sure?" Bloom asked floating up to the cream cat.

"Yes, what if someone came here and got hurt by the tree?" She asked without looking at Bloom. Bloom floated back to let Lavender go.

"So, all of you guys are scared?" I asked. They nodded they heads still looking at Lavender walk away. "So, all of you aren't going to help Lavender?" I asked. Maddie and Melody hopped back as Bloom floated.

"W-we are s-staying right h-here." Melody said.

"Okay then." I said as I ran up to Lavender. I took one last glance at my friends.

_They're fine. They got each other!_ I told myself.

I turned around to see Lavender at the entrance of the forests. I ran up to her again.

"So what do think that was?" I asked as we continued through the forest.

"I don't know. But it did sounded real." Lavender said. I looked around. Everything looked the same.

"AAAAaaaaaAAAHHHHhhhhhhhHH-" I heard another scream. But this time, it sounded like it was cut off. I looked over to Lavender.

_She's shaking! This isn't that scary, I mean, all we're going is trying to find the source of the scream._ I told myself.

"Lavender, are you okay?" I asked looking up at her.

"A-a-a-a-a-AAAAHHHHHH!" Was my answer.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong> **thought I could make this a one-shot, but I just keep writing and writing. I'm hoping to make this a two chapter, but only God knows.**

**I want to say sorry for making this my online friends wait ssssoooo long for this! I really meant to get this up last Friday, but that failed. I also want to thank Alexupenguin for drawing that picture for me! Thank you sssoooo much!**


End file.
